Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 6: Wednesday (Pt.1)
America had been split into two, with a massive fault river going through the middle. As Jack and the others flew back to Antarctica, Vincentines mobile phone rang. "Hello." "Hi Vincentine, nice to meet you. After the events that have just happened, are you guys sure nothing else will happen?" The president asked. "We are positive, there is no stress in the faults so that's an okay." Vincentine reported. "Right then, at least that's over. But we need to take more caution on the Earth, we don't want, say a dust-storm, to happen now do we?" The president asked, the Arcadians were now over at Arizona when Vincentine noticed something. "Um, I call you back." Vincentine said, before hanging up. He lowered his helicopter as he landed onto the thick layers of desert sand. As he got out of the helicopter though, he saw it: A dust devil about twice the size of him. The vortex of dust as perfectly smooth shaped, the sound of dust hitting other dust could be heard, a quiet roar to be specific. The others noticed what Vincentine was doing and so landed near the area. "What are you doing Vincentine, it's just a dust devil." Noisiv said, before another dust devil appeared just a few meters from the first. "Make that two." Jack said as Vincentine got on the phone again. "Hello sir, do you think you can use the tracking device on this phone to see where we are?" "One second... you're 100 meters from the border of Area 51, why?" "We've got two dust devils near." Vincentine reported, then, two more appeared, the first two being the size of a 5 story building. "Make that 4." Jack said. "They're just dust devils, we get a lot of them near there." The president said, over in the distance, they saw ten more spring up. "What about fourteen dust devils?" Vincentine asked. "At one place, we don't get that often." Soon, they could see a wave of dust over at the horizon, at least 5 miles high. "Not good, we have a massive dust storm, 5 miles high, moving at 100 mph." Vincentine reported as they ran to Area 51. An airplane was taking off. "Guys, hold onto me." Noisiv said, as everyone did, Noisiv raised his right flipper, reversing back time to a couple of minutes earlier. "Okay, now lets get into that plane." Jack said, they ran toward that plane, getting on it before it got to the runway. As it sped up, the dust storm was gaining at them. The plane rose to 3 miles as the storm was now too slow to catch up. The plane soon got to 5 miles as they saw just how big the storm was. As they headed back up north, they used the map to see that the storm had covered Arizona, New Mexico, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, East California, and was heading towards Wyoming. "Looks like the storm is going north, toward Canada, it'll be too cold for it to continue there." Jack said, before the phone rang. "Looks like America isn't the only one being hit by this freak weather, have to seen what's happening in Africa?" The president asked. "No, why?" "There's a bigger dust-storm over there, nearly covering the entire Sahara desert." The president said, before ending the call. The Arcadians decided to head over and see what the problem was. "Here we are, the Sahara deser-" "Actually, it's just: The Sahara." Christina said. "And why is that?" "Because Sahara means 'Desert', so your saying it's the desert desert." Christina explained. As they got to Africa, they saw that the entire desert was covered by the dust-storm, they had to head all the way out to Saudi Arabia to see the edge, the storm was moving at about 120 mph, moving towards the north-east. "So where's the storm heading?" Glenda asked. "It's growing bigger, soon it'll cover the Middle east, China, Mongolia, and head out to the Pacific Ocean." Vincentine explained. Meanwhile in Miami, a series of normal thunderstorms as over the city, rain poured down onto the streets. Some people were worried that a hurricane might develop, but winds weren't even reaching 10 miles per hour. The weather forecasters told the public that the storm that might become a hurricane had dissipated. But what they didn't know was that this storm is a new type, with a calm oval shaped outside, and is so big that they wouldn't tell. The main storm was one third the size of the north Atlantic in an oval shape, and with no arms stretching from it like usual, no one would see the danger that would give 0 warning to it's arrival. Winds started picking up, 30 mph, 50 mph. Windows started shaking under the wind. 80 mph. Buildings started moving from side to side, with elevators feeling the effect most. 85 mph, and traffic lights came off of the poles. 90 mph, and monorails ere only just staying on the track, large debris would be able to take them off. At this point in the storm, the wind steadied at about 92 mph, windows could only just handle the stress. Then, the main jet layer of the storm came instantly, 400 mph, windows shattered easily, buildings couldn't handle the fast winds, and collapsed, every skyscraper in Miami flattened out over a matter of seconds. The storm kept going, stopping the American dust-storm, and heading out into the Pacific, on a collision course with the larger, African dust-storm, and with the Arcadians. The two abnormal weather phenomena hit each other in between Japan and Hawaii. The storm grew larger as the hot temperatures of the dust-storm were absorbed, the storm continued over to southern Asia as winds picked up to 600 mph. Soon, the storm started to devour the dust-storm, with it now heading over north Africa and the Mediterranean sea, it hit the mountains, and started to die out, what came next, were the most powerful lighting storms anyone had seen, and as the Atlantic jet stream as in the path, the thunder storms moved towards the UK. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions